User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 5 - Tragic Losses
Last time, Masterz continued his brawl with Dhrakon and Parasyte. Drothkenoid and Drakohex fused together into the demonic and hideous Drothken Drakohex. Masterz's Dragonoid transformation turned him into a raging monster. He attempted to claw his enemies' faces off. In the end, Masterz's rage led to his downfall. Parasyte cured Masterz of his mutation. Dhrakon took Drago and erased Masterz's memory. Dhrakon and Parasyte were about to kill me. Dhrakon reached for the trident but right before he picked it up, it caught on fire. The fire surrounded my unconscious body and then I disappeared. Earth The fire brought me to my bedroom. I woke up without a clue on what happened. "What a weird dream. I'm not sure why but I feel like I lost something really close to me." Voice: "Because you have!" A transparent toy appeared on my chest. Me: "What are you?!?!" The toy flew into my head and then I remembered what happened. Alien dudes attacked me and stole my giant fire-breathing godly dragon best friend from another dimension. They invaded Earth and attacked my friends but we fought with these giant monsters called Bakugan. I ran downstairs and noticed no one was home. I remembered that all non-Brawlers had to evacuate the city. I ran out of the house and around town. I checked by the BDI portal building. I saw Phantom passed out and ran over to him. "Dude, wake up!" I shook him until he woke up. Phantom: "Aw man, what happened? And why am I wearing this mask?" Me: "You would never take off your mask like that... Oh no! Stay here, I'll be right back!" I ran off to where I left Jade. She was there, unconscious. "Jade! Jade! Wake up!" I shook her and that didn't work. I decided to do what they do in all those "classic" (crappy) romantic movies. I kissed Jade. She woke up, pushed me off of her and slapped me. Jade: "Who are you? And what kind of pig are you?" Me: "Jade, it's me. Brawley, your boyfriend. Don't you recognize me?" Jade: "I don't know what's wrong with you, what kind of name Brawley is, or how you know my name but I don't have a boyfriend!" Me: "This can't be happening!" Then Immortus walked up to me. Immortus: "I'm sorry to say it is. I'm guessing Apollonir replenished some of your memory, right?" Me: "Yeah, how did you know?" Immortus: "Exedra's ghost appeared and replenished mine. While you were brawling Parasyte and Dhrakon, the rest of the Dyzekian army erased the memories of all brawlers and stole their Bakugan. Even our Bakugan. Earth is now a planet without Bakugan, or any memory of them." Me: "That explains a lot. Phantom took of his mask. He's never taken it off since he started brawling. And Jade doesn't recognize me because we met during my first ever encounter with Parasyte! I have to find a way to get to Dyzekia and rescue all the captured Bakugan!" Jade stood up and brushed herself off. "Whatever, you guys are too weird to be around. I'm out of here." She walked away and I noticed she wasn't wearing her Jewel Fragment. Immortus: "Oh no, they have the Jewel Fragments too!" I looked at my Gauntlet. It was crushed. My hand and wrist were red and very sore. Without Drago present on Earth, random portals to other dimensions won't appear anymore. Earth is no longer in danger of attacks, but other planets are! Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia, New Vestroia, and who knows what other worlds have Bakugan?! The ghost ball forms of Exedra and Apollonir appeared before us. Apollonir told me "I can bring you to New Vestroia, but I can't help you fight so the best thing to do is to go to New Vestroia first and gathering an army to fight the Dyzekians." Exedra: "Then I will bring you to Dyzekia. Our power is limited so once you're there, no turning back." Me: "I'll do it and I won't fail!" Immortus placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm coming too. I'm the only other person in the world who knows what a Bakugan is." Me: "Thanks." Immortus: "No problem." Apollonir opened the portal. Immortus and I walked in, leaving our world behind. Phantom: "So much for "I'll be right back." Phantom got up and walked home. Only Masterz and Immortus have a portion of their memories. Will an army be enough to defeat Drothken Drakohex? How much time is left until complete '''Dimensional Warfare' begins? Find out next time!'' Category:Blog posts